Pathological examination of dogs subjected to sub-lethal hemorrhagic shock and of dogs recovering from normally lethal hemorrhagic shock revealed multiple areas of necrosis suggesting that in low flow states there is a non-linear distribution of blood flow. In fact, it appears that in some areas the blood flow is adequate while in others it is non-existant. Our present study is the use of methods, principally dye or ink type markers, that indicate which areas of the body or organ receve nutrition in low flow states and which ones do not. For example, we found that the centribulobular area of the liver is destroyed by hypoxia and causes peculiar shifts in the microcirculation. Our basic study is the effect of inadequate perfusion on the circulation, with emphasis on the microcirculation.